


through the glass

by guttersvoice



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly little kiss drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the glass

It shouldn’t come as a surprise, really, that Duo knows where the cameras that feed through to the display monitors in Wing’s cockpit are. The specs for all the Gundams are the same, after all. Presumably they’re the same on Deathscythe - which is how, Heero thinks, he managed to leave a dirty mark on the otherwise clean and clear video feed to the left of him.

He would have waved it off as an accident, nothing to do with Duo at all - but there’s no way to ignore the truth here.  
The imprint of the other pilot’s lips is too obvious to deny.

(he can’t even deny recognising the shape of them. heero’s looked at them enough: whether he admits that he’s been watching duo or whether he tries to claim it’s from lipreading in desperate situations, he knows that mouth well.)

So. Duo has, knowingly and willingly, pressed his mouth against glass where the mark would be picked up by Wing’s cameras.  
Heero sits back, lets himself think about this. Turns the knowledge over in his head, calm and calculated. There is no way he can construct a scenario where this has happened by accident, especially considering no attempt has been made to wipe the mark off.  
So, it’s a message.  
Heero sits up on his knees, leans across buttons and lights, and presses his mouth against cold glass.

He almost expected something to happen, but of course it doesn’t. He’s just left there, on his knees in Wing’s cockpit, feeling a little foolish.  
But his heart races for a moment, and he makes a mental note to clean and check Wing entirely once he has the free time. God knows what else Maxwell’s demon has left for him.


End file.
